Equipment for crushing, separating and washing waste plastics is commonly used in the field of waste plastics recycling, and due to lower gross profit rate of this industry, it is difficult to apply higher-priced production and process-control equipment. In current equipment for crushing, separating and washing waste plastics, after the materials pass through the flotation tank where impurities such as metal or silt are removed from the materials, said materials will be directly transported to the washing tank for further washing so as to remove light impurities on the surface of said materials. However, since the waste plastics generally carries impurities such as label paper, greasy dirt, and so on, after the materials pass through the flotation tank, the fluid medium itself in the flotation tank forms impurities attaching to the surface of the waste plastics; the impurities herein are difficult to be removed by just relying on gravity flotation separation effect in the washing tank, thereby easily affecting the subsequent process and quality of the final recycled products.